


Третий

by Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже когда они просто сидели рядом и о чем-то разговаривали, Ло хотелось оттащить Кору подальше, он не понимал, зачем Кора это делает, зачем он это делает с Дофламинго. Ведь Кора ненавидел Дофламинго. И любил Ло. Вывод напрашивался сам, не так ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Третий

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации Tivel

*  
Если жизнь спрятала тебя в сундук, не высовывайся.   
Это было самое важное и единственное по-настоящему необходимое правило из всех, которые успел выучить Ло. Не вылезай из-под одеяла, пока ночные монстры не уйдут. Не двигайся, даже если мертвецы вокруг тебя изображают спящих: пердят, рыгают, бурчат раздувшимися животами – им уже все равно, а ты не двигайся.  
Еще нужно не пропустить момент, когда страх становится таким сильным, что превращается в свою противоположность. В этом состоянии можно наделать глупостей, не совместимых с жизнью.  
  
Сундук был деревянным, обитым медными полосами. Дерево пахло корабельным лаком, металл пах металлом. Звуки искажались, проходя сквозь толстые стенки. Неразборчивые слова. Какой-то шум.   
Ло попытался сосредоточиться на ломком шорохе, с которым отваливались от кожи куски белой коросты. Представить, что он дом, от которого пластами отслаивается штукатурка.  
Но Кора снова ему соврал, и теперь умирал там, за деревянной стенкой, а ни на чем другом сосредоточиться не получалось.   
Ло попытался закричать, заплакать, сойти с ума от горя, но сила фрукта расходилась по телу, расправляла, как рука перчатку. Била в голову холодной, стеклянной ясностью.   
Прогремел выстрел. Что-то упало на сундук сверху, чудом его не перевернув. “Я тебя люблю, Ло”, – сказал Кора, и деревянные стенки раскрылись, распушились тонкой щепой, а дневной свет едко плеснул в глаза. Не вставая, Ло подполз к Коре: на губах пузырилась кровь, грудь тяжело поднималась и опускалась, в ране шевелились обломки ребер. За спиной скрипнул снег. Приближались шаги: горький запах туалетной воды, розовые перья. Ло повернул голову и ощерился, отставляя руку с раскрытой ладонью: не подходи. Не подходи. Не подходи.   
Время встало.  
Хлопья снега застыли в воздухе, все заливал прозрачный голубой свет. Папа говорил, смотри, сынок, а это печень. Нож попал прямо вот сюда, видишь? Бедный парень. Ло скучал, кивал и косился на дверь. Свет стал черным и пошел зыбкими полосами, длинными и острыми. Дофламинго застыл на полушаге, рукава и полы шубы замерзли в движении. А это что, папа? Что это? Это смерть, – ответила мама, лежа на полу и держась за перерезанное горло. Это смерть, – кивнул папа, страшно скалясь разбитым ртом. Черные полосы рябили и растягивались перед глазами. Мир свернулся пружиной, и потом она сорвалась.  
  
  
*  
Все было нечетко, неясно. Кто-то поднял его и понес; Ло пытался открыть глаза, но веки опускались сами.   
Заснеженная дорога, сложенные на животе руки – кожу тянет подсыхающая бурая кровь. Но он не был ранен, просто очень хотел спать. Кора был ранен и умирал, но Ло использовал Опе-Опе, и теперь все хорошо. Все ведь хорошо, да?   
Мокрые доски корабельного борта, шум волн, шум шагов, шум ветра. Кусок синего неба, задернутый парусом как занавеской. Снова темнота.  
“Я шкатулка с Опе-Опе”, – подумал Ло. Это было смешно, но он уже не чувствовал тела, и решил, что посмеется над этой шуткой потом.  
  
Сквозь закрытые веки в глаза били солнечные лучи. Ло посмотрел вверх, на потолок, потом, услышав голос, притворился спящим. Голос был спокойным, даже мягким, и понятно было, что Дофламинго настолько взбешен, что не позволяет вырваться ни одной эмоции.  
– ...Красная нить. Знаешь, что будет, если я ее оборву?  
Слегка приоткрыв глаза, Ло скосил взгляд: из груди росла красная нить, тянулась вниз, ложилась петлями на пол, снова поднималась вверх. Дофламинго сидел на соседней кровати, наклонившись, руки по обе стороны от подушки.  
– Чего ты добивался, Роси? Кому хотел подгадить? Ты испортил все, что только мог.  
Ло попытался пошевелиться, и не смог, так что просто смотрел на лицо лежащего Коры, повернутое в профиль. Кто-то смыл с него краску. Обработал синяки и ушибы.  
– Может, ты хотел спасти Ло? Думал, что я воспитываю щенка, чтобы дать ему умереть? У меня все было под контролем, Опе-Опе был фактически в моих руках.   
Кора начал что-то говорить, неровно и неразборчиво, и Дофламинго отодвинулся, резко оборвал его:  
– Ты даже не задумался, что ваши приключения сократят срок жизни Ло. Нет, не отвечай. Я знаю тебя, братишка. Знаю, зачем ты заварил эту кашу.   
Отвернувшись, он поправил капельницу. Что-то странное промелькнуло на лице. Обида? Разочарование?  
– И все-таки нам придется договориться.  
Это сказал не Дофламинго, а Кора. Он повернул голову, посмотрел на Ло и, улыбнувшись, подмигнул. Ло улыбнулся в ответ. Кора продолжил говорить, но Ло больше не слышал ни звука – только видел, как шевелятся его губы, как его пальцы слабо и настойчиво ползут по чужому запястью вверх.  
  
Ло потом не раз говорил Коре, что про срок жизни Дофламинго все наврал, что их приключения ничего не изменили, точнее, наоборот изменили многое – и даже если бы Ло пришлось умереть, он умер бы счастливым. Кора, кажется, так ему и не поверил.  
А еще Ло попытался расспросить про эту красную нить, которой Дофламинго его шантажировал, но Кора отмахнулся и сказал, что Ло не следует об этом беспокоиться. Но как же не беспокоиться, если эта штука держала Кору, мешала им уйти от Дофламинго?   
Оставался один выход: убить Дофламинго.   
  
*  
Ло как следует все спланировал, учел все неожиданности и, когда Дофламинго однажды заглянул к нему в комнату – видимо, не оставлял надежд подружиться и подобраться через Ло к Коре, – вызвал сферу Пространства и ударил его кухонными ножами, которые загодя позаимствовал с кухни. Дофламинго, этот ублюдок, только рассмеялся. Отбил ножи рукой и, все так же издевательски смеясь, поднял Ло за шею.  
– Ло, глупый Ло. Ты одно большое разочарование. И что мне теперь с тобой делать?  
– Не знаю, – прохрипел Ло. Ему было нечем дышать, он с усилием заставил себя расслабиться, не дрыгать ногами, не корчиться в панике, пытаясь сделать вдох. Дофламинго хотел посмотреть на его унижение – не дождется.  
– Ты знаешь, почему я не убил Коразона? – спросил Дофламинго. Глаза были холодными, замерзшими, только на дне шевелилось любопытство.  
– Нет, не знаю, – ответил Ло.  
– Ты думаешь, нашел хороший образец для подражания?  
Он сжал пальцы; перед глазами потемнело и звуки стали далекими и вязкими.  
– Я не подражаю, – выдавил Ло сквозь сомкнутые зубы. – Ты мне просто не нравишься.  
– Не нравишься! – Дофламинго поставил его на пол. – Ладно, пойдем со мной.  
– Не хочу.  
– У меня для тебя кое-что есть, – Дофламинго улыбнулся и сразу стал другим: обаятельным, понимающим, обманчиво своим. – Пойдем. Потом еще спасибо скажешь.  
– Пытаешься подружиться? – усмехнулся Ло.  
– А если пытаюсь?  
– Думаешь, если получится, Кора-сан перестанет тебя ненавидеть?  
Дофламинго перестал улыбаться. Поднял Ло за шиворот как напроказившего щенка и, не говоря ни слова, распахнул дверь ногой. От двери метнулась Детка Пять, глаза были круглые, испуганные. За нее пытался спрятаться Буйвол. “Как тупо, – отстраненно подумал Ло. – Вот если выстроить пять Деток Пять в ряд, а им на голову поставить еще пять Деток Пять…”  
Коридор промелькнул перед глазами, потом лестница.  
– Между прочим, – начал было Ло.  
– Замолчи, – оборвал его Дофламинго.  
– Я считаю, что...  
– Захлопнись, говорю.  
Дофламинго в три шага взлетел по лестнице, пнул ногой тяжелую дверь и, картинно вытянув руку, уронил Ло на пол. Помещение походило то ли на библиотеку, то ли на рабочий кабинет. Вдоль стен громоздились высокие стеллажи, забитые книгами, тетрадями, свитками, журналами. Ло достал один, старый и серый от пыли и прочитал: "Инструкция по применению фрукта Каге-Каге". Неужели это было то самое? Дофламинго не просто покупал и продавал дьявольские фрукты – нет, он подошел к вопросу системно, и такие вот инструкции, редкие, почти исчезнувшие, стоили порой во много раз дороже самих фруктов. Кроме всего прочего, они давали возможность использовать чужие наработки и придумать для себя что-то аналогичное. У Ло загорелись глаза и, кажется, даже зачесались ладони.  
– Это что, все для меня?  
– Для кого же еще? – Дофламинго все еще обижался, думая, что на Ло это сработает. Нет, не сработает. Он, как Кора, сделает вид, что все хорошо, а сам дождется момента, и вот тогда!  
– Спасибо, – честно сказал Ло.  
– Пожалуйста.  
Ло подошел к стеллажу у окна, увидев на верхней полке книжку со стилизованным изображением Опе-Опе. Встал на цыпочки, протянув руку.  
– Лестница сбоку, – бросил Дофламинго.  
Ло заглянул за стеллаж – действительно, к нему прислонилась небольшая раскладная лестница. Раздвинув ее, он полез за книгой – "Систематизация Пространства", синяя потрепанная обложка, потемневшие страницы. Обернулся: Дофламинго наблюдал за ним, прислонившись к дверному косяку, светлые прямоугольники бликов застыли на линзах очков. Неожиданно за его спиной появился Кора. Ло тут же спрыгнул с лестницы и бросился к нему:  
– Смотри, что у меня есть!  
– Потом, – ответил Кора и повернулся к Дофламинго. – Я вообще-то тебя искал.  
Дофламинго смотрел на него и казалось, что его застали врасплох. Он поднял руку, обвел пятно крови на плече Коры.  
– Как прошло? – наконец проговорил он.  
– Не моя, – тряхнул головой Кора. – Нормально. Пойдем выйдем.  
Он выглядел как в лихорадке, этот тягучий блеск в глазах, порозовевшие щеки. Он положил ладонь на шею Дофламинго.  
– Ты не заболел? – спросил Ло, глядя, как его пальцы зарываются в волосы. – Кора, ты точно в порядке?  
– Ответь что-нибудь, – сказал Дофламинго.  
– Нет, не заболел, – ответил Кора. – Я скоро вернусь.  
Пообещал и наврал. Впрочем, Ло вспомнил об этом уже за полночь, когда перевернул последнюю страницу "Систематизации Пространства". У него слипались глаза, спать хотелось ужасно, но еще сильнее хотелось попрактиковаться. Ло заснул в неудобном жестком кресле среди летающих книг, а когда проснулся через несколько часа от приступа головной боли, то увидел, что книги попадали на пол.  
  
Кору в семье Дофламинго тихо ненавидели. Причем тихо – только из-за Дофламинго. Эти придурки были похожи на чопорных мамаш, которым не давало спокойно жить то, что их сокровище водится не с теми мальчишками. Ло вспомнил одну такую мамашу, тетушку Агату, ее сын вечно сбегал гулять через окно своей комнаты. Впрочем, вредная тетушка Агата, как и ее конопатый сын, давно уже сгнили в земле Флеванса.  
Утром Требол, как всегда похожий на слизняка-переростка, зачем-то притворяющегося человеком, сообщил Дофламинго, что пропали люди из его отряда.  
– В последний раз их видели вечером с Коразоном, – сказал Требол, сделав многозначительную паузу перед словом “Коразон”. Дофламинго отставил чашку кофе, рассеянно улыбаясь. Он смотрел на Требола, но обращался к Коре:  
– Что скажешь?  
Кора закурил и ответил:  
– Я их убил.  
Дофламинго протянул руку, Кора отдал сигарету и так же спокойно, обыденно прикурил новую.  
Требол закатил глаза и вздохнул. Почуял, гад, что не получится оклеветать Кору – все-таки у Дофламинго, каким бы он ни казался чудовищем, была пара или тройка хороших черт. По крайней мере, Ло надеялся, что они были.  
– А трупы куда дел?  
– В море выбросил.  
– И поэтому пришел позже. Как же это я не догадался, – голос у Дофламинго был ровный и очень-очень злой. Происходило что-то непонятное.  
– Брось, – отмахнулся Кора. – Ты же знал, что так будет.  
Дофламинго потушил сигарету и откинулся на спинку стула. Ло замер. Если что, придется прорываться с боем. Он сможет сделать Пространство размером с комнату, но Дофламинго, ему пока еще рано тягаться с Дофламинго.  
– Я не отменял закон крови, – сказал тот. – Каждый, кто посмеет тронуть моего младшего брата, заплатит за это своей жизнью.  
Ло затрясло. Только сейчас он понял, в каком напряжении и в какой страшной, спазматической готовности он находился эти несколько минут. Но, кажется, все обошлось.   
Дофламинго нельзя было просто убить, пока он сдерживал этих уродов. Нужно было придумать что-нибудь другое.  
  
Через неделю Ло научился вытаскивать сердца; это была другая книжка и другой фрукт, Кири-Кири, и самым замечательным оказалось то, что он смог изменить технику и доставать живые сердца из живых – ну да, и людей тоже. Эти уроды начали его избегать: Ло незаметно подкрадывался и хлопал ладонью по груди или спине, ловил прозрачный кубик с сердцем, а потом быстро убегал. Дофламинго, когда об этом узнал, смеялся как сумасшедший, и через неделю привез для Ло каких-то злых ободранных людей в кандалах. Сказал, лучше на них тренируйся.  
  
А еще они с Деткой Пять и Буйволом играли в “убей пирата”. Убей пирата – это когда садишься на корабль и плывешь, а на месте кто убьет больше пиратов, тот и выиграл. Игра была секретной, но какой-то ублюдок их быстро сдал, тогда Дофламинго вызвал их и потребовал список. И смотрел при этом почему-то на Ло. Ло достал свернутую бумажку, больше всего он ждал реакции Коры (пираты же все плохие, ему должна была понравиться эта идея), но Кора смотрел на список с равнодушным любопытством. Дофламинго вычеркнул пару имен. Карандаш застыл над строчкой, Кора заглянул через плечо и спросил:   
– Что, и Сарди вычеркнешь?  
– Дети же, – непонятно ответил Дофламинго.  
Получив одобрение Дофламинго, Ло потерял интерес к игре. Он больше не убивал, только вытаскивал сердца и забирал с собой. Стенка из дрожащих и пульсирующих кубиков в его комнате постепенно превращалась в башню.  
  
Однажды Ло, проходя мимо, услышал разговор за приоткрытой дверью. Он не подслушивал специально, но и просто уйти тоже не мог, потому что дело касалось Коры, потому что Кора многое от него скрывал, считая, должно быть, несмышленым ребенком.  
– Мне не нравится неопределенность, – сказал Дофламинго. – Еще меньше нравится когда держат за дурака.  
– Бедный Доффи, – равнодушно ответил Кора. Дофламинго помолчал; потом продолжил, настойчиво и с той доброжелательностью, которая скрывает злость:  
– А знаешь, у меня есть идея. Если ты так уверен в этом своем Дозоре, давай, позвони своему шефу, может, он Ло отмажет. Ты же знаешь, что его разыскивают? Знаешь, конечно, иначе бы тебя здесь давно не было.  
Значит, Кора остался только из-за Ло? В груди стало очень тепло и очень тревожно. Ло заглянул в дверную щель. Дофламинго прошел мимо двери, вдруг – Ло чуть было не отпрянул – повернул голову, как будто видел Ло, а потом, дернув углом рта в полуулыбке, встал к двери спиной, заслоняя ее.   
– Давай, прямо сейчас звони. Если отмажет, то и валите.  
Невидимый Кора, сделав паузу, спросил:  
– Может, выйдешь для приличия?  
– Могу отвернуться.  
Кора рассмеялся, и голос у него вдруг стал странно мягкий.  
– Какой же ты избалованный. Привык, что все потакают твоим прихотям.  
Стало очень тихо, потом раздался стук – и короткий вздох.  
– Ладно, – сказал Кора. – Ладно, ты был прав.  
Ло подумал, что зря Кора так сказал, мог бы и соврать – ведь Доффи сейчас начнет злорадствовать, он такой, но Доффи задумчиво и негромко ответил:  
– Флеванс, значит. Странно, да? Они так боятся, как будто это вторая Охара, но там ведь просто началась эпидемия.  
– Как тебе сказать. Я слышал, эпидемией все закончилось.  
  
*  
– Пообещай, что ты не станешь таким как Доффи.  
Кора лежал на крыше, заложив руки за голову и, щурясь, смотрел в небо. Клубы табачного дыма пролетали над его лицом как облака. Ло, забравшись на него сверху, оперся локтями на грудь и пытался поймать взгляд. В глазах у Коры тоже было небо, только выстуженное, истончившееся до прозрачности.  
– Давай сбежим, а? – сказал Ло.  
– Зачем?  
– Тебе же здесь плохо.  
Кора вытащил руку из-под головы и щелкнул его по носу:  
– Ты откуда знаешь?  
– О чем вы договорились с Доффи? Он тебе угрожал? Это из-за меня?  
– Не выдумывай.  
– У тебя есть план! – догадался Ло, и сердце заколотилось от восторга и гордости. – А Доффи, дурак, опять купился, да?  
– Да нет никакого плана, – отмахнулся Кора и закрыл глаза.  
– Это ты так нарочно говоришь, потому что думаешь, я глупый ребенок?  
Ло немного обиделся, даже не немного, а понарошку, потому что – как он мог обижаться на Кору? Кора был для него всем. А тот негромко засмеялся и положил руку ему на голову, взъерошив волосы.  
– Пообещай, что ты не станешь таким как Доффи, хорошо?  
– Хорошо, – ответил Ло. Лето здесь было хоть и недолгим, но жарким, солнце через рубашку грело спину, а живот грел Кора, и Ло чувствовал, как при вдохе поднимается вверх, а при выдохе опускается вниз. Он был как галька на берегу моря, темная и напитанная теплом.  
Тепло жило в нем, и если вспомнить с самого начала, эти три года были самыми безоблачными, прогретыми солнцем, пронизанными тишиной и бездумной любовью.  
  
Однажды все изменилось.   
Ло постучал в дверь ногой – руки были заняты кружками с кофе; Кору обычно не требовалось будить, но сам ритуал давно стал привычным и приятным: утренний свет, разворошенная постель, терпкие запахи кофе и табачного дыма.   
Кора открыл дверь, и Ло вдруг увидел то, что никогда от него не скрывали. Взгляд полз снизу вверх, останавливаясь на расстегнутых, в спешке натянутых брюках, на красных пятнах на груди и под ключицами, припухших губах, сонных и сытых глазах. Он не знал такого Кору, не хотел знать, внутри него росла паника, ладони стали влажными. Происходило что-то невозможное.  
– А, это ты, – как ни в чем не бывало сказал Кора. – Проходи.  
За его спиной недвусмысленно и громко хлопнуло окно, а Ло все смотрел и смотрел, сжимая выскальзывающие ручки дурацких кружек с котиками.  
Все теперь было другим. Он зашел в комнату, потоптавшись, сел на край кровати. Ему казалось, белье пахнет туалетной водой Дофламинго, и если сейчас придвинуться к Коре, обнять его, уткнувшись носом в висок, то на его волосах окажется тот же проклятый запах.   
Кора забрался с ногами на кровать, взял кружку; попытавшись сделать глоток, тут же обжегся, чуть не перевернул кружку, облив себя кофе, и с возмущенным воплем выронил сигарету. Наваждение тут же исчезло: Кора был Корой. Ло вздохнул:  
– Дай сюда, пусть остынет.  
– Ты нарочно горячий принес, – буркнул Кора.  
Ло даже не стал комментировать очевидную глупость. Подобрал сигарету, тлеющую в складке одеяла, и выбросил в окно.  
– А я тут придумал одну штуку.  
– Какую?  
– Офигенную. Точнее, не совсем придумал, у Доффи есть инструкции к фруктам, то есть не совсем инструкции, описания, но, короче, те же инструкции…  
Ло замолчал, перевел дыхание и продолжил:  
– Так вот, инструкции. Есть один фрукт, Супа-Супа, с ним связана техника “частичный разрез”, и я придумал, как сделать то же самое с помощью Опе-Опе.  
На что это было похоже? Да, пожалуй, вот на что: будто Ло вытащил у себя сердце и сжимал его, пытаясь раздавить в кулаке. Кора слушал с рассеянным видом, улыбался, а Ло болтал без остановки, не очень-то понимая, о чем говорит; в голове было морозно и пусто. Он смотрел на губы, на красные следы на груди, на темные соски, на то, как дорожкой тянется по животу золотистый пушок. Все это не вызывало в нем никакой реакции, он отмечал это снова и снова, проверяя себя ежесекундно – никакой реакции, конечно же никакой, это же Кора. Просто Кора. Просто утренняя эрекция. Такой возраст. Главное – держать себя в руках, не показать Коре, что происходит.  
– Ладно, показывай, – вздохнул Кора.  
Кровь ударила в щеки, сердце сильно и гулко дернулось – совсем как те, в кубиках.  
– Что показывай?  
– Штуку, о которой ты уже полчаса говоришь. Хочешь же показать.  
– Хочу, – согласился Ло. – Давай как-нибудь в другой раз.  
Им овладело темное, глухое беспокойство.   
Распрощавшись, он вернулся к себе, закрыл дверь на замок, закрыл окно, замер на несколько мгновений, прижавшись лбом к прохладной стене, не зная, куда себя деть, теряя равновесие. И все-таки упал, сполз вдоль стены, рывком расстегивая брюки. Дрочил, кусая губы и задыхаясь.   
Куда ни посмотри – везде Кора.  
  
С пару месяцев назад они перебрались на новое место. Изрезанный западный берег острова Солы скрывал тайные гавани, деревья здесь были высокими, с сероватыми кожистыми листьями. В кронах жили зеленые птицы. Корни и стволы облеплял прозрачный, будто стеклянный плотоядный мох; по ночам он тускло сиял, превращая лес в сказочное морское дно – там, где чернильная вода и зыбкие пятна света. Море выбрасывало на берег источенные дырявые камешки, местные дети делали из них амулеты от дурного глаза. Здесь, на Соле, было куда теплее, чем в Спайдер Майлз, и казалось странным, что Кора постоянно мерзнет. Дофламинго тоже мерз, но Ло до него не было дела.  
Вечером Ло сидел и наблюдал, как Кора читает, валяясь на кровати. В открытую створку окна вытягивало табачный дым; Кора быстро перестал замечать, что в комнате есть кто-то кроме него. Зевнул, накинул шубу на ноги, один раз засмеялся.  
Потом спросил:  
– Тебе что, делать нечего?  
– Не мешай, я тренируюсь, – ответил Ло.  
– Серьезно?  
Зашуршала, переворачиваясь, страница.  
– Ага, – кивнул Ло и вызвал Пространство. – Такт.  
Предметы в сфере Пространства стали осязаемыми, весомыми. Створка окна аккуратно закрылась. Подпрыгнула на подушке пепельница. Ло подправил вектора, и пепельница взлетела.   
– Эй, осторожнее! – Кора поймал ее, сам медленно отрываясь от кровати.   
– Говорю же, тренируюсь!  
Шуба сползла с ног, а потом взмыла вверх, шевеля рукавами и полами. Кора закрыл книгу и потянулся за плавающими рядом сигаретами. Закурил; выпустил несколько колечек: дым причудливо искривлялся, доплыв до границы Пространства. Ло казалось, он держит Кору на ладони, ощущая его форму, вес и плотность, ощущая его всего всем собой. Он вдруг понял Дофламинго – и возненавидел еще сильней.  
– Скучно, – сказал Кора. – Все-таки быть пиратом ужасно скучно.  
– А дозорным весело?  
Кора задумался. Пряди падали на лицо, скрывали глаза.  
– Веселее, – наконец ответил он. – А веселее всего быть дозорным, который прикидывается пиратом.   
Помолчав, добавил:  
– Или наоборот.  
– Что-то по Верго незаметно, – усмехнулся Ло.   
– Еще бы. Важная миссия, на карту поставлено слишком многое. А вдруг он не справится? Подведет? Все марионетки Доффи склонны преувеличивать свою значимость для Доффи.  
– Все, включая тебя?  
Ло не хотел этого говорить, просто Кора выглядел таким самоуверенным, говорил так, будто есть они с Доффи – и есть остальные, среди которых и сам Ло. Но Кора оставался здесь против воли, Кора ненавидел Дофламинго, Кора врал каждым своим словом, и уж кому-кому, а ему стоило молчать про марионеток.   
– Нет, что ты, – улыбнулся Кора, пропуская выпад мимо ушей. – Я особенный.  
Ты особенный, – молча согласился Ло и не удержался:  
– Потому что ты его брат?  
– Потому что я знаю, где нахожусь.  
Ло моргнул, вдруг потеряв сосредоточенность, и предметы, парящие в Пространстве, вырвались из-под контроля, начали суматошно разлетаться и крутиться. Он поднял руку: “подожди минуту”, – и собрал их по одному: стул, шубу, книгу, пепельницу, облако окурков и пепла, пара пистолетов, надкушенное яблоко.  
Потом сказал:  
– Очевидно, ответ “в семье Донкихот” или “на Соле” будет неправильным.  
– В точку. – Кора с глубокомысленным видом кивнул. – Я нахожусь в детской комнате.  
– Что за дерьмовая философия, – скривился Ло.  
– Нормальная, – оскорбился Кора. – Это ты туповат.  
Ло задохнулся от возмущения. Туповат, значит, да? Что за абсурд. Все равно что если бы Детка Пять начала учить его медицине. Или Буйвол – математике. Он посмотрел на Кору и уже примерился перевернуть его вверх ногами, как вдруг воздух застрял в горле.   
Кора глядел сквозь него, потерявшись в своих мыслях, расслабленный и серьезный. Потом сказал – или подумал вслух:  
– Когда-нибудь я из нее выйду.  
– Эй! – Ло помахал рукой, привлекая внимание. – В очередной раз повторяю: если тебе здесь плохо, давай уйдем.  
– Мне нормально, – Кора подмигнул и перевернулся в воздухе, – Кстати, Доффи это бесит.  
– И что же бесит Доффи?  
Ло обернулся на голос. Дофламинго стоял на пороге и слушал, казалось, с искренним любопытством.  
– Когда от него хотят сбежать, – безмятежно отозвался Кора.  
Дофламинго подошел к кровати. Что-то мучительно сжалось внутри, захотелось ударить, размазать по полу, раздавить. Ло задержал дыхание, потом медленно-медленно выдохнул, останавливая Такт, но все еще удерживая Кору в воздухе.  
– Вовсе не бесит, – возразил Дофламинго. – Просто не нравится. Кому это вообще может понравиться?  
Они переглянулись с таким видом, словно говорили на непонятном Ло языке.  
– Ты такой невнимательный, – ответил Кора.  
Дофламинго поднял руку, положил ему на спину. Провел, надавил на поясницу, толкая вниз, на кровать. Он стоял, почти отвернувшись, виден был только край очков и угол рта, приподнятый в улыбке.  
– Неправда, – сказал Дофламинго. – Лежи, не вставай. Спать пора.  
  
Вот в чем было дело: Ло теперь постоянно на них натыкался. В первый раз он не понял, что происходит, оказался не готов; вроде и знал уже, а все равно. Дверь. Чертова дверь была не заперта. Стоило постучать. Кора лежал поперек кровати, руки, стянутые над головой – связанные всерьез, до тонких красных следов, – свешивались вниз, свешивалась запрокинутая голова, бесстыдно белела внутренняя сторона бедер, ноги были широко расставлены. Но самым жутким было другое, и мир сузился до этого другого, всего до одного фрагмента, до зажмуренных, напряженно дрожащих век со светлыми ресницами, слипшимися в стрелки. Желудок перекувырнулся, упал куда-то вниз. Вдруг Кора открыл глаза, и Ло ударило пустой животной жаждой, – чужой, отвратительной, бездонной жаждой.  
– Эй, ты дверь не запер, – пробормотал Кора.  
Дофламинго оторвался от его груди, поднял взгляд:  
– Закрой дверь. Пожалуйста.  
Это было повсюду, повсюду. Подстерегало эхом в темной кладовке, ритмичными влажными шлепками, задыхающимся “Да, да, еще, Роси, еще”. Выглядывало из-за неплотно задернутой шторы. Облизывало, обжигало глаза лиловыми следами от пальцев на руках и шее. Даже когда они просто сидели рядом и о чем-то разговаривали, Ло хотелось оттащить Кору подальше, он не понимал, зачем Кора это делает, зачем он это делает с Дофламинго. Ведь Кора ненавидел Дофламинго. И любил Ло. Вывод напрашивался сам, не так ли?  
Нет, не так.  
  
Насчет марионеток Кора ошибался. Те, другие из семьи Дофламинго не были марионетками – они были верующими. Жрецами, скрывающими фанатизм за непринужденным, почти панибратским общением.   
– Жил-был один мальчик, – трепался Диаманте, с издевательской медлительностью переходя от финта к обводу. – Хороший мальчик, смелый и сильный. Но тупой.  
Он сделал круговой батман. Ло закрылся, шагнул вбок, пытаясь развернуть Диаманте против солнца; свет бил в глаза, влажные волосы липли к коже, на вдохе в легкие впивалась тысяча бритв.  
– Черт, – прохрипел Ло. – Ааа черт, дерьмовое солнце.  
– И злобный, – удовлетворенно кивнул Диаманте. Красные полосы на щеках даже не смазались, он выглядел таким свежим, будто не было двух часов тренировки, – будто он только что появился на морском берегу. Ло попытался ударить во внутренний сектор, Диаманте развернулся, сдвигаясь на полшага, и Ло пролетел мимо него.  
– Сука, сука, сука, – задыхаясь, упираясь кулаками в колени, шептал он. – Я тебя грохну, мать твою.  
– Но так даже лучше, – закончил Диаманте. Взмахнул мечом, намечая укол – и шагнул прямо в набежавшую волну. Удивленно распахнулись глаза, меч обвис белым шелковым шарфом, а мягкие серые сапоги закаменели, сковывая ноги.  
Ло вытер ладонью пот со лба. Отсалютовал обернувшемуся Диаманте и, усмехнувшись, воткнул меч в песок.  
– Из тебя получится отличный Коразон, – ничуть не огорчившись, подмигнул Диаманте.  
Туше.  
– Пойду постреляю, – Ло зевнул и, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, побрел вдоль полосы прилива.  
– Эй, Гладиус! – крикнул Диаманте. – Этот говнюк мухлюет!  
  
Просто Ло не знал, куда себя деть и вымещал раздражение и беспокойство. Кора уплыл неделю назад, Дофламинго не говорил, куда и зачем, и лицо у него при этом было отвратительно довольное. Ло чувствовал подвох. Он мог бы вытрясти из Дофламинго правду – ведь говорил же тот про “ты похож на меня” и “ты станешь моей правой рукой”, но вытряхивать правду было не из кого – Дофламинго безвылазно сидел на подземном этаже, а когда оттуда выходил, то выглядел как протухший зомби и пытался отрубиться прямо на ходу. Ходили слухи, что он прокручивает рискованную и важную операцию.   
Похоже, Доффи откусил кусок, который не мог проглотить.  
Кора вернулся на следующий вечер; он шел по коридору неровно, без привычной легкости, глаза прятались за темными очками, а на лице играла улыбка, своей искусственностью как две капли похожая на ту, нарисованную. Опершись на стену и скрестив руки на груди, Ло наблюдал, как он приближается. Потом шагнул навстречу:  
– Привет. Хреново выглядишь.  
Кора остановился, глядя на него черными стеклами очков.   
– Давай потом, а? Очень устал, спать хочу.  
– Ты ранен? – спросил Ло, глядя, как Кора с неловкой осторожностью тянется к карману за сигаретами.   
– Нет.  
Ло кивнул и легко, без замаха ткнул его кулаком в бок. Кора согнулся и выругался, делая паузы на вдохе. Почти незаметное под шубой, на рубашке расплывалось красное пятно, ее полы разошлись. Ло вдруг совершенно не к месту заметил, что на пряжке ремня выбита эмблема пиратов Донкихота.   
– Все понятно. Пойдем со мной.  
– Одно другому не мешает, – беззлобно ответил Кора. Он не стронулся с места, только держался за бок чуть ниже раны или ран – само снисходительное терпение. Что бы Ло ни сделал, Кора все равно не воспринял бы его всерьез. Ло открыл дверь.  
Они прошли через гостиную и оказались в рабочей комнате Ло. У башни из сердец (до потолка не хватало четверти) Кора остановился, потом шагнул мимо, ничего не сказав.  
– При постройке этой башни никто не пострадал, – неловко пошутил Ло, потом добавил, протягивая стакан: – Выпей, это снотворное. Не хочу, чтобы ты своей болтовней меня отвлекал.  
– Ладно, – сказал Кора. Его доверие было безграничным – или он просто не ждал от Ло никакого подвоха. Не знал, что происходит с Ло. Не замечал. Не считал важным. Уже засыпая на кожаном диване, он невнятно пробормотал:  
– Не становись таким как Доффи.  
– А иначе что? – спросил Ло и вызвал Пространство.  
Он не прикасался к Коре, делая все с помощью Опе-Опе. Даже не оборачивался. Так было проще.  
Вытащил пули, почистил и обработал раны, и вдруг вспомнил, что когда-то мог по-другому.  
Он попытался восстановить это ощущение, это состояние, в котором несколько лет назад, стоя на коленях перед умирающим Корой, разделил время и заменил поврежденные органы здоровыми, но в голове был только неясный гул и отголосок той, тогдашней боли. Может, сейчас он был недостаточно напуган. А может – научился взвешивать риски. Ведь Коре ничего не угрожало.  
Ло свернул Пространство и подошел к дивану, который сейчас походил на неудобное кресло. Долго смотрел на спокойное спящее лицо, ощущая, как внутри нарастает желание сделать хоть что-то, прикоснуться, открыться. Он протянул руку, дотронулся, потом осторожно, почти не касаясь, погладил Кору по щеке. Чем сильнее ему сносило крышу, тем тщательнее он удерживал дистанцию. Все-таки их с Корой связывало очень многое, и у Ло не было человека дороже. А это – этим просто нужно переболеть, и тогда все станет как раньше.  
Но оторвать пальцы от щеки было выше его сил.  
Сейчас, еще немного, – сказал себе Ло; в этот момент распахнулась дверь, послышались быстрые шаги, потом раздраженный голос:  
– Какого черта, где тебя носило?  
Ло отдернул руку, будто обжегшись. Дофламинго остановился рядом, оглядываясь: башня из перестукивающихся вздрагивающих сердец, окровавленные пули на журнальном столике у дивана, небрежно сброшенные на пол журналы и тетради. Обивка вся в крови.  
– Смотри-ка, – он нехорошо улыбнулся. – Ты продолжаешь спасать моего бестолкового братца.  
– Пусть поспит, – сказал Ло. Злость разливалась в голове, безудержная и вязкая как наркотическое опьянение.  
– Пусть поспит, – согласился Дофламинго. Наклонившись, просунул руки под колени и спину и осторожно поднял Кору с дивана, прижимая к себе.   
– Ты все понял насчет Дозора? – спросил он, коснувшись губами виска.  
Кора вздохнул и уткнулся носом в его плечо.  
– Думаю, да. – Дофламинго шагнул к выходу, у самой двери обернулся: – Для тебя есть дело. Завтра расскажу.  
  
  
*  
Улицы Рэдтауна заливало дождем.   
Ло успел привыкнуть к яркой, почти волшебной реальности Солы, и теперь ему казалось, что Дофламинго каким-то чудом перенес их на другую сторону Гранд Лайна. Рэдтаун, самый большой город на архипелаге Рафферти, был серым, дождливым, скучным местом. Каменные дома с застывшими лепестками лепнины мокли под перламутровым небом, изредка взгляд цеплялся за яркие пятна цветов в вазонах.  
Мимо, спрятавшись от дождя под зонтами, шли люди; проезжали повозки. Дофламинго тоже прихватил с собой зонт, и сейчас тот огромным белым пятном плыл высоко над головой. Капли воды разбивались о купол, в этих звуках Ло слышался неритмичный тревожный мотив, в который вплетались шаги, голоса, шорох дождя, скрип колес, постукивающих о мостовую. Ло не знал, зачем Дофламинго привел его сюда; Дофламинго отшучивался и переводил тему. Ло знал, что ничем хорошим эта поездка не закончится. Он думал, думал, думал. Вспоминал те полгода, когда они с Корой мотались по всему Гранд Лайну из больницы в больницу: как ему было страшно, как он ненавидел весь мир и ни на что не надеялся – но Кора верил в него, Кора его любил. В тот момент для Коры не существовало больше никого. Если бы только не вмешался Дофламинго…  
– О чем задумался? – голос вырвал его из воспоминаний.  
– Да так, – ответил Ло.

Они остановились на перекрестке, перед входом в закусочную: сине-белая вывеска, надпись “Волны Линзоры”. Расцветка была знакомой, вызывала привычное, почти бессознательное раздражение, внутри на стенах красовались стилизованные чайки. Впору было задуматься, неужели всем этим дозорным не хотелось в свободное время выкинуть работу из головы? Судя по количеству посетителей, все же хотелось – а может, время было неподходящее. Дофламинго огляделся и, махнув кому-то рукой, направился в глубину зала. Человек, к которому он шел, на первый взгляд выглядел старым: седой, с резкими морщинами на загорелом лице, но, приглядевшись, можно было заметить, что он едва ли старше Дофламинго.   
– Джокер, – не здороваясь, бросил человек. Дофламинго отодвинул стул, сел напротив, и Ло последовал его примеру. Человек перевел взгляд на Ло, у него были неприятно светлые глаза с красными прожилками лопнувших сосудов.  
– Новое поколение подрастает, – ответил на не заданный вопрос Дофламинго, похлопав Ло по плечу. – Глядишь, скоро нас заменят.  
– И даже стакан виски перед смертью не подадут, – сказал человек, и они с Дофламинго рассмеялись беспечным смехом людей, верящих, что от смерти их отделяет целая вечность.  
– Ладно, – отсмеявшись, произнес Дофламинго. – Завтра придет корабль с твоим оружием.   
Человек посерьезнел; опершись на стол скрещенными руками и наклонившись вперед, он спросил с интересом и почти не скрываемой неприязнью:  
– Неужели тебя не беспокоит, что мы используем это оружие против пиратов?  
– Не больше, чем тебя – то, что ты получаешь его от пирата.  
Дофламинго подозвал официанта в синем фартуке с все той же вездесущей чайкой, сказал, не поворачиваясь к Ло:  
– Пообедаем здесь, потом времени не будет. Что посоветуешь, Уотс?  
– Посоветую грязную забегаловку через два квартала на север, – щурясь, протянул тот. – Там и выпить можно, и подраться.  
– Для прогулки погода слишком паршивая, – мирно отозвался Дофламинго.  
– Уже неделю льет, задолбало, – кивнул Уотс.  
– А у меня на Соле сейчас благодать. Рассветы, закаты, пляжные домики. Мох по ночам светится. Экзотика, мать ее.  
– Эх, плюнуть бы на все и махнуть на Солу, – ответил Уотс.  
– К делу, – Дофламинго поставил на стол крошечную деревянную шкатулку, Уотс придвинул ее к себе торопливым движением, потом не спеша открыл – и тут же, закрыв, убрал в портфель, лежавший рядом на стуле. Несколько секунд сидел без движения, потом достал папку. Бросил ее на стол с небрежностью, выдающей неохоту.  
– Значит, его объявили в розыск, – после паузы, заполненной шорохом бумаги, сказал Дофламинго.  
– Негласно, – уточнил Уотс. – И только живым. Лучше всего вместе с тем щенком из Флеванса, как там его, Ли? Лу?  
– Ло, – сказал Ло.  
– Да. – Взгляд остановился на нем, безразличный и знающий. – Трафальгар Ло. Похоже, ты сидишь на сундуке с сокровищами.  
– И плююсь огнем, – улыбнулся Дофламинго.   
– Это точно, – Уотс встал из-за стола. – Ладно, мне пора. Бывай, Джокер.  
– Побереги себя, Уотс.  
Ло смотрел, как он идет через зал, кивает бармену, берет зонт из подставки. Потом спросил:  
– Кто он?  
– Начальник гарнизона. Мы с ним сосуществуем… – Дофламинго закрыл папку, улыбка в одно мгновение сползла с лица. – Да, сосуществуем.  
Тем временем принесли обед. Ло ел механически, не чувствуя вкуса, то и дело поглядывал на Дофламинго, сидевшего с отстраненным выражением, от которого кусок не лез в горло.   
Он был уверен, Дофламинго сейчас думает о Коре. Даже не хотел представлять, какие грязные, отвратительные образы проносятся перед его глазами. В штанах стало тесно, почему-то горели щеки.  
– Куда дальше? – спросил Ло, отодвинув тарелку. Быстро коснулся щеки: нет, холодная.   
– Мне понадобится твоя помощь.  
Дофламинго снял очки и начал протирать их салфеткой. Казалось, он весь ушел в это бессмысленное , странно несвоевременное занятие – Ло редко видел его без очков, чаще всего с Корой, чаще всего в отвратительно недвусмысленных ситуациях; Дофламинго не любил показывать глаза. Скрытный ублюдок. Теперь он казался похожим на Кору – кто угодно сказал бы, что они братья. Точно так же под светлыми ресницами плавился лед. Точно такая же улыбка. Ло почувствовал себя обманутым.  
– Котята с голубиными крыльями. Пропавший пьяница. Двухголовая собака. Я знаю, над чем ты работаешь, Ло, именно это мне сейчас и нужно, – Дофламинго говорил неторопливо, в такт движениям салфетки на сиреневых стеклах очков.  
– Думаешь, что знаешь, – ответил Ло. Собственный голос показался ему хриплым, Ло откашлялся и продолжил: – К тому же я на людях всего один раз пробовал.  
– Какое упущение, – сказал Дофламинго и надел очки.  
  
*  
Дофламинго привел его к большому каменному особняку. Миновав тяжелые кованые ворота и площадку с фонтаном, они подошли к зданию под пристальными слепыми взглядами каменных грифонов и горгулий. Да и сам хозяин дома был похож на горгулью, ожившую по чьей-то прихоти: сгорбленный, старый, со спутанной гривой жестких рыжих волос и крючковатым носом, он сидел в кресле, кутаясь в плед и потягивая едва тлеющую трубку.  
– Привет, Алекс, – махнул рукой Дофламинго.   
– Привет, хитрый сукин сын, – тихо проскрипела горгулья.  
– Повторяю свое предложение: присоединяйся ко мне.  
Старик откинул плед и поглядел на культи, заканчивающиеся чуть ниже бедер. Снова поднял глаза:  
– Издеваешься?  
Глядя на него, Ло вдруг понял, какого рода помощь от него требовалась. Он так и не сказал ни “да”, ни “нет”, а Дофламинго, казалось, был уверен в его согласии. Ло почему-то думал, что это будет что-нибудь плохое – что придется разобрать на части неугодного Дофламинго человека или заставить говорить шпиона. Он не собирался делать то, что не одобрил бы Кора. Но тут…  
Он осмотрелся: вдоль стены тянулся стеллаж с картами и журналами, в углу – бочка с маркировкой на неизвестном Ло языке. А вот и подставка для мечей – деревянная, в стиле Вано. На подставке лежал длинный нодачи с забавной меховой опушкой на гарде.  
Ло взял меч, вытащил его из ножен, покосился на Дофламинго – тот спокойно ждал.   
– Донкихот, уйми своего щенка, – нахмурился старик. – Я сейчас позову слуг.  
– Позовите, – сказал Ло. – Достаточно одного, но чтобы был молодым и здоровым.  
– Делай, как он говорит, Алекс.  
Старик покачал головой; помедлив, отвернулся и бросил что-то в динамик ден ден муши. Ло взмахнул мечом, примеряя его к руке – слишком длинный, но к этому можно приспособиться. Дождавшись слугу – широкоплечего, с бездумным, невыразительным лицом, – Ло вызвал Пространство и заключил комнату в сферу. Слуга испуганно вскинулся и метнулся было к двери, но вдруг начал пятиться назад, двигаясь деревянно и словно против воли.  
– Все хорошо, продолжай, – сказал из-за спины Дофламинго. Ло поморщился; он не знал, что вызвало в нем большую досаду: допущенная оплошность – или непрошеная помощь. Дальнейшее было делом техники: разрубив старика и слугу, он поменял местами их нижние конечности. Потом свернул Пространство, спрятал меч в ножны и вернул на место, тихо вздохнув:  
– Хороший меч.  
Потрясенный старик перестал ощупывать свои новые колени и встал, обеими руками опираясь на подлокотники кресла. Переступил с ноги на ногу, пару раз подпрыгнул. Широко, молодо ухмыльнулся:  
– Да, хороший. Если хочешь, забирай.  
Молча кивнув, Ло взял меч с подставки, но стоило только старику направить пистолет на лежащего на полу, жалобно хнычущего слугу, тут же шагнул вперед и отвел ствол ладонью:  
– Нельзя. Теперь вы должны о нем заботиться.  
Старик весело прищурился и спросил с неприкрытой издевкой:  
– Из благодарности?  
– Из здравого смысла, – холодно ответил Ло. – Вы не сможете пользоваться ногами мертвеца.  
Он посмотрел на Дофламинго: тот улыбался. Ло отвернулся и пошел к двери.  
– Я тебя догоню, – сказал Дофламинго. – Алекс, есть дело. Припоминаю, в твоей команде были сестренки Гарпии, так что окажи мне любезность…  
Ло закрыл дверь. Тяжесть меча на плече была непривычной, но приятной.  
  
Дофламинго догнал его уже у самых ворот. Тяжелая и теплая, его рука обманчиво знакомым, чужим движением легла на плечо. Память сегодня выкидывала с Ло странные штуки. Он вывернулся из-под руки, шагнул в сторону.  
– Ты мне не нравишься, – сообщил Дофламинго.  
– Взаимно.  
– Особенно мне не нравится, что ты всюду таскаешься за Коразоном. – Он помолчал и продолжил: – Но ты перспективный. Очень.  
– Ты меня поэтому сюда притащил?  
Дофламинго не ответил ничего, да вопрос Ло и не требовал ответа, будучи всего лишь проявлением неприязни. Так, не обменявшись ни словом, они и дошли до квартала развлечений. Дофламинго открыл дверь, над которой висела изукрашенная вывеска “Карамель”, внутри, у самого входа, скучали вышибалы; один было вскинулся, но другой, средних лет и с выбитым глазом, узнал Дофламинго.   
– Сгоняй за хозяйкой, – буркнул он напарнику.   
Тот исчез. Не прошло и минуты, как навстречу им выбежала женщина. Остановилась, сделав по инерции несколько шагов, и сдержанно кивнула:  
– Здравствуй, Доффи.  
Ее выдало выражение лица, которое Ло не первый год уже видел в семье Дофламинго, выражение причастности и восхищения.   
– Как поживаешь, Бланш? – спросил Дофламинго.  
– Все хорошо.  
– Я рад.  
Женщина отвернулась, прикусив губу, потом все-таки спросила:  
– Ты меня искал, да?  
– Нет, – ответил Дофламинго. – Просто твое заведение лучшее на архипелаге.   
Женщина кивнула своим мыслям. Ло вдруг заметил, что помада на ней такая же розовая, как и длинная юбка. Даже не желая того, Дофламинго на всем оставлял свой отпечаток, и иногда это казалось Ло смешным и глупым, а иногда – пугало до чертиков, заставляя искать в себе чужие черты. “Пообещай, что не станешь таким как Доффи”. Кто бы говорил.  
Они поднялись по лестнице и вышли на узкий внутренний балкон, забранный частой фигурной решеткой. На площадке стоял столик с креслами, у столика, согнувшись в поклоне, ждал официант.  
– Знаешь, иногда я жалею о своем решении, – сказала женщина.  
– Знаю, – кивнул Дофламинго, садясь в кресло. Повернулся к Ло: – Выбери себе что-нибудь, что тебе захочется трахнуть.  
Кровь снова ударила в щеки, глухо дернула виски. Ло отвел взгляд от белых бликов на очках, посмотрел за решетку – и понял. Понял, куда он попал, понял, зачем его привел сюда Дофламинго; понял даже тот беспомощный и жалкий подтекст его действий, о котором сам Дофламинго, наверное, даже не догадывался. Ему вдруг стало очень неловко, это был злорадный, насквозь фальшивый стыд за другого человека. Внизу, в просторном зале за решеткой, на диванах, подушках, креслах и пуфиках сидели или лежали полуодетые, одетые, раздетые проститутки обоих полов. Ло насчитал два десятка, потом сбился.  
– Не хочу, – ответил он.  
– Принеси выпивку покрепче, – не оборачиваясь, сказал Дофламинго официанту и продолжил так же равнодушно, так же буднично: – Хочешь. Очень хочешь. Ты похож на маленькую озабоченную собачонку, пристраивающуюся к ноге. Мне надоело смотреть, как ты пожираешь глазами моего Коразона.   
Ло поднялся:  
– Я лучше пойду.  
Он вышел из-за стола, и тут что-то дернуло его назад, заставляя упасть в кресло. Ло попытался привстать; он неудобно полулежал, вывернув шею.  
– Ты слишком напряжен. Тебе надо расслабиться. Отвлечься, – с издевательской заботой бросал Дофламинго, шевеля пальцами. Невидимые, неощутимые руки потянули Ло вверх, устраивая удобнее, так, словно он был не марионеткой даже, а старым мятым пальто. Он все еще мог говорить – наверное, Дофламинго хотел насладиться его бессильной яростью. Несчастный ревнующий ублюдок.  
– Не могу поверить, – удивился Ло со всей беспечностью, которую только смог из себя выдавить. – Вы трахаетесь уже сколько? Три года? Четыре? И ты все еще считаешь, что Кора…  
Жидкий огонь прокатился по горлу, Ло закашлялся, выхаркивая горькое крепкое пойло. Он трясся в спазмах, но рука крепко держала стакан.  
– Не болтай, – ухмыльнулся Дофламинго. – Захлебнешься.   
Ло смог отпустить стакан только когда тот опустел; Дофламинго тут же пододвинул ему свой, нетронутый. Пальцы сжались, рука дернулась вверх. Ло глотал выпивку медленно, боясь, что его вывернет наизнанку. Дофламинго поднял начатую бутылку, взвесил ее в руке; бутылка расплылась, разделяясь на два нечетких силуэта. В ушах нарастал шум. Алкоголь расходился по телу, прожигая тоннели, будто Ло был вулканом, истекающим лавой. Дофламинго. Вот дурак. Сидел с таким напыщенным видом в своих идиотских очках и неторопливо наливал выпивку в стакан. Ло протянул руку и понял вдруг, что его ничего не держит. В желудке набухал горячий шерстяной шар, щекотал и царапал горло.  
– О, смотри, – Дофламинго глядел вниз, за решетку. – Вон тот мальчик похож на Коразона.  
Ло широко улыбнулся.  
– Я искренне надеюсь, нет, я знаю, что когда-нибудь Кора сделает тебе так больно, что ты от этого никогда не оправишься.  
Дофламинго, смеясь, отмахнулся:  
– Нет, больше не сделает. Давай, выбирай уже.   
– Я-то выбираю. – Ло говорил не торопясь, бросал каждое слово как нож. – А ты, Доффи? Остался меня морально поддержать? Или тебя дома уже не обслуживают?  
С лицом Дофламинго происходило что-то странное. Он вдруг стал страшным, очень страшным, и Ло, не ожидавший такой реакции, даже немного пришел в себя. Как будто кидаешь камень в собаку, а она вдруг превращается в неведомого монстра из глубин и разносит пол-острова.   
– Какой же ты мерзкий вырос, – ровно ответил Дофламинго. Достал из кармана трубку и начал ее набивать. Прикурив, протянул: будешь?   
В этом сдержанном аккуратном движении было столько самоконтроля и столько скрытого, затаенного бешенства, что по спине пробежали холодные мурашки. Ло раньше не замечал настоящего Дофламинго, но теперь начал понимать, почему Кора считал его чудовищем. Он взял трубку, машинально сделал несколько затяжек.   
Мысли обрели кристальную четкость, мир вокруг поплыл и затемнился. Ло вдруг подумал, что ему стоило отказаться, но это было не сожаление, скорее констатация. Горло теперь драло невыносимо, а губы, когда он облизывал их языком, были сухими и смешно шершавыми.  
– Вот теперь мне все равно, – сказал Ло. Он подразумевал – все равно, с кем переспать, но так вышло даже лучше. Точнее.  
– Серьезно?  
– Стопроцентно. Я даже на тебя согласен.   
Ло засмеялся. Почему-то его ужасно развеселила эта мысль. Потом вдруг испугался, что Дофламинго согласится, и торопливо помотал головой – а вдруг Кора после этого на него обидится? Нет! Он обидится на Доффи, потому что Доффи подлец и мерзавец, а Ло – одурманенный ребенок. Он хитро прищурился, моментально выстраивая план, как подставить Дофламинго, но вдруг понял одну вещь и похолодел от безнадежного, леденящего отчаяния. Память тут же услужливо подсунула череду картинок, как Дофламинго утром вышел из комнаты, и когда он повернулся, чтобы закрыть дверь, его вдруг шатнуло как пьяного – влюбленного, пьяного, сияющего изнутри, – и это было гораздо хуже, чем если бы он заорал во весь голос: “Смотрите, как я сегодня охуенно потрахался”.  
– Ну так что? – спросил Дофламинго.  
Ло, не глядя, ткнул пальцем в решетку. Его уносило все дальше, он почти ослеп; слышал свой голос, рождающийся из глубины живота, мягкие гибкие звуки, проскальзывающие в горле и отрывающиеся от губ как воздушные шары.   
– Лора? – спросила женщина.  
Ло захихикал:   
– Лора, Нора, какая разница, а? Впрочем. У вас нет Коры? Может, у вас есть Роси?  
– Да заткнись ты уже, – сказал Дофламинго. – Хотя нет, не затыкайся. Ты сейчас очень смешной.  
– Может, в другой раз придете? – без особой надежды спросила женщина. Ло знал этот голос и это чувство. Ему вдруг подумалось, что он должен освободиться от привязанности, должен быть свободен, то, чего всегда желал для него Кора – но мысль промелькнула так быстро, что Ло не смог вспомнить, как пришел к этому выводу.  
– Жаль, – сказала женщина.  
– Я доплачу, чтобы было не жаль.  
– Доффи, пожалуйста, – она повысила голос, и Ло встряхнулся, сконцентрировался, пытаясь разглядеть, что там происходит.   
– Нет, Бланш, – ответил Дофламинго. – Все “Доффи, пожалуйста” закончились, когда ты ушла из семьи.  
  
Мир распался на пятна, разграниченные обморочной темнотой. У Ло кружилась голова, потолок двигался и падал, и точно так же, в том же кружащем и медленном ритме двигалась и падала на него незнакомая женщина. Внутри тлела искра удовольствия, сначала неясная, почти незаметная, постепенно она разгоралась, лениво охватывая все тело. Можно было сосредоточиться на прыгающих то вниз, то вверх грудях, или на мышцах, влажно и крепко сжимающих член, или на гримасе наслаждения, искусственной, но правдоподобной. Было приятно, очень приятно, но с чего тут сходить с ума? Ло открывал для себя простые, банальные вещи, открывал в себе отстраненность и безразличие. Может быть, теперь он даже сможет спокойно смотреть на… “Кора”, – разорвалось в голове, хлестнуло высоковольтным разрядом, вырвало стон:   
– Кора, Кора, Кора, я так тебя люблю.  
Кто-то поцеловал его; Ло протянул руку, узнавая на ощупь, не открывая глаз. Он ответил на поцелуй, обнял за шею, и теперь все было правильно, головокружительно правильно, он примерно так это и представлял. Неважно, что вместо Коры был Дофламинго, и что женщина, имени которой он не запомнил, все еще дергалась на Ло, изображая оргазм. В этой карикатурной оргии, пробиваясь сквозь опьянение и безумие, сияло упрямое и злое зерно истины. Я тебя люблю, Кора. Я не могу больше это скрывать.  
Вдруг он почувствовал запах табачного дыма. Вывернулся, приподнимаясь: на узкой тахте у двери сидел Кора, курил и смотрел – молча, не говоря ни слова. Потом в руке оказалась рукоять меча, лезвие с тихим звуком, похожим на вздох или шепот, поползло из ножен. Мир схлопнулся, утонул в темноте, остался лишь один этот звук.

 

В окно били назойливые солнечные лучи. Ло очнулся на кровати голый, с больной головой, прижимая к себе меч как ребенок плюшевого мишку. Все в комнате было разрублено или раздроблено, расколото, сломано, и Ло, держась за пульсирующий висок, привстал, оглядываясь с болезненным и оцепенелым любопытством: вот тут он использовал “скальпель”, а тут, кажется, “выворотку”, а здесь? Что-то скомбинировал? Да, здесь еще была женщина. Взгляд Ло уперся в стену: из нее, будто странные украшения, росли женские конечности. С потолка падал каскад темных волос и что-то бесформенное, обвитое пульсирующими внутренностями. Ло сглотнул и подумал, что вчера, должно быть, очень расстроился. Доффи весь вечер пытался ударить побольнее, показать Ло его место. Зачем приходил Кора? Как он узнал? Оставалось надеяться, что это была галлюцинация.  
Дофламинго сидел на тахте у двери, задумчиво крутил пачку сигарет в руках. В руке – правую отсекло у самого плеча. Еще у него не было куска спины, ног – одной по колено, другой у бедра, – и половины головы. “В следующий раз надо рубить по-настоящему”, – отстраненно подумал Ло, понимая, что не станет этого делать.   
– Кора приходил, – сказал он. – Зачем?  
Дофламинго поднял взгляд:  
– Его сложно понять. Иногда думаешь – беспокоиться не о чем, все хорошо. Или – ну какого черта тебе еще от меня надо. Уверен, он остался со мной из-за тебя. Но тебе все равно ничего не светит.  
– А тебе, значит, светит, – огрызнулся Ло, сразу почувствовав себя бодрым и приятно злым.  
– Аж глазам больно, – ухмыльнулся Дофламинго уцелевшей половиной рта. – Кстати, о глазах. Будь добр, сделай как было.  
– И меня, молодой господин! – послышался голос со стены, и в первый момент Ло показалось, что он сошел с ума.  
  
Выходить из “Карамели” полагалось через черный ход; Ло было плевать, увидит ли его кто-нибудь из горожан на крыльце борделя, но Дофламинго пожал плечами – “традиция”, – и они вышли через черный ход. Бланш, хозяйка борделя, попрощалась с Дофламинго сухо и с искренней неприязнью, хотя Ло все исправил, и даже кое-что улучшил. Кто же знал, что девица, пока висела на стене, повредилась головой.  
– Простое совпадение, – махнул рукой Дофламинго. – Со мной же все в порядке.  
– Уверен? – прищурился Ло.  
– Уверен, уверен. Кстати, если захочешь протрепаться Коре про свои вчерашние подвиги, не упоминай, что ты его видел.  
Дофламинго казался нарочито дружелюбным, свойским, совсем как уличный торговец в непогоду, и было понятно, зачем он гнет эту линию, чего хочет добиться от Ло, – но, по крайней мере, Дофламинго не считал его ребенком. Ло покусал нижнюю губу – да, совершенно точно не считал. Они уже почти дошли до порта, когда Ло сказал:  
– Кстати, если ты захочешь протрепаться Коре про мои вчерашние подвиги…  
Дофламинго повернулся – по стеклам очков скользнули два белых лохматых солнца:  
– Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было.  
Сам он так и поступил.  
  
Тем временем Дофламинго готовился к чему-то крупному. Все его действия – все действия старших офицеров, подчиненных его воле – преследовали нелогичные, иногда просто бессмысленные цели, словно он выстраивал будущее, пока невидимое для чужих глаз. Кора знал это будущее. Иногда Дофламинго что-то ему рассказывал, убеждал, объяснял – и обрывал себя на полуслове когда кто-то, появившись, мешал их уединению. Ло старался избегать Кору.  
– Привет, Ло, – говорил Кора, когда они случайно сталкивались в коридоре.  
– Как дела? – улыбался Кора той своей старой, выжженной на сердце улыбкой и шагал в сферу Пространства так, словно был уверен, что все эти лезвия и осколки стекла не смогут его коснуться. И Ло останавливал предметы, все замирало, затихало, оставался только грохот сердца в ушах.  
– Ты, кажется, подрос! – повышал голос Кора, перекрикивая грохот выстрелов. Ло сжимал губы, аккуратно, не сбиваясь с ритма, расстреливал крутящие мишени и молча злился: “Ты что, совсем дурак? Как ты можешь, как ты только можешь ничего не видеть?”  
Наверное, Дофламинго не соврал, и он был нужен Коре. Если бы Ло навсегда остался ребенком, Кора был бы просто счастлив. Иногда Ло думал, что будь это в его силах...  
  
Однажды он спустился по лестнице, ведущей на подземный этаж. Без стука открыл дверь, вошел, с любопытством оглядываясь: он был здесь впервые. На стене большой полукруглой комнаты висели экраны, у другой стены на столе рядами стояли ден-ден муши. Дофламинго развернулся в крутящемся кресле, выключил единственный работающий экран. Он не выглядел ни удивленным, ни раздосадованным. Он курил: сигарета тлела, зажатая в углу рта. Очки лежали на панели управления.  
– Ты что здесь забыл?  
– В гости пришел.  
– Ужасный ребенок, – улыбнувшись, ответил Дофламинго, и Ло вдруг стало тревожно от его слов, от его беззлобной поддевки, намекавшей на их молчаливое соглашение, – намекавшей на куда большее. Он посмотрел на черный экран, потом спросил:  
– Кора ничего не говорил про тот случай?  
– Ты плохо знаешь Коразона. Расскажи, какой он?  
– Он добрый. Неуклюжий. Слишком легкомысленно относится к важным вещам. Кажется, он так и не повзрослел. И я… – Ло запнулся, но все-таки договорил. – Я его очень люблю.  
– Ты совсем не знаешь Коразона, – ответил Дофламинго.  
Ло посмотрел на свои руки, потом на стену, на черные пустые экраны, охваченный бездумным, расфокусированным оцепенением; снова на Дофламинго.  
– Расскажи, какой он?  
– О. Знаешь, когда он только появился, – оживился Дофламинго, – ему нужно было произвести правильное впечатление. Показать, что он тоже может быть кровожадным безжалостным пиратом.  
– И что?  
– Показал. Пожалуй, я тоже лучше покажу.   
Он поднялся, взял со стола серого ден ден муши в коричневую крапинку и набрал номер.   
– Джонс, ты? Видишь Коразона?  
Ден-ден муши выпучил глаза, приглушенно забормотал:  
– Кэп, вы слышите меня, кэп? Тут такое… – кашлянул и продолжил ровнее: – Он сорвал сделку, начал стрелять. Тут все как контуженные, и наши, и чужие, а этот ублюдок ходит и убивает. Ходит и убивает. Нетнетнет, черт, он меня нашел, кэп, он меня нашел…  
Ден-ден муши завизжал, а потом умолк. Мимическая маска изменилась: динамик взял другой человек, и от голоса, тихого, ровного, знакомого Ло вдруг передернуло:  
– Доффи. Это ты?  
На фоне раздавались крики; что-то взорвалось. Дофламинго молчал.  
– Что происходит? – шепнул Ло. Дофламинго прижал палец к губам: “тише”.  
– Тебя провели, дорогой братец, – сказал Кора. – И почти поимели. Слушай, я одного не понимаю, ты же само зло, как ты можешь быть таким доверчивым?  
– Всего не предусмотришь, – ответил Дофламинго. – Возвращайся скорее, ладно?  
Он закончил разговор; прошел по комнате, зачем-то поправил и без того ровно стоявшее кресло. Ло смотрел на прожженный след на подлокотнике и думал, что первое впечатление всегда самое верное, что тогда, шесть лет назад, Коре захотелось отобрать у Дофламинго игрушку. Что Кора постоянно врал – насчет Дозора, насчет того, что ему здесь хорошо; возможно, насчет...  
– Ты знаешь, что я Д.? – спросил он.  
Дофламинго кивнул.  
– Почему ты ненавидишь Д.?  
– С чего ты взял, что я их ненавижу? Коразон сказал?  
Ло промолчал.   
– “Ты Д., Доффи ненавидит Д., тебе нельзя здесь оставаться”? – Дофламинго улыбнулся. – Ты его не знаешь, Ло. Мудаки из Мирового Правительства очень хотели меня убрать, но не могли это сделать открыто, и поэтому послали Коразона. Из него вышло идеальное оружие. Лживый мерзавец.  
Ло выдохнул, машинально отодвигаясь, отстраняясь от чужой злости и чужой печали. Все-таки ответил:  
– Идеальное? Кора так и не смог тебя убить.  
– Сложно убить кого-то, настолько близкого. – Дофламинго сел в кресло, развернулся к экранам, всем видом показывая, что разговор слишком затянулся.  
  
Ночью, промаявшись с час или два от бессонницы, Ло спустился на первый этаж и пошел к саду, привлеченный запахом табачного дыма. Перед лестницей он остановился, тихо шагнул назад, за колонну. Кора и Дофламинго сидели на ступеньках, ведущих в сад; ладонь Коры расслабленно лежала на ступеньке, между пальцами дымилась сигарета, дотлевшая почти до фильтра. Дофламинго сидел неподвижно. Повернувшись к нему, Кора неторопливо целовал угол рта, скулу, веко.  
– Я давно оборвал красную нить, – сказал Дофламинго.  
– Знаю.  
– Тебя разыскивает Дозор.  
– Да, да, знаю.  
– Со мной вы в безопасности.  
– Я думал, эта штука никогда не расстегнется.  
Кора наклонился, скрипнула молния, и Дофламинго, запрокинув голову, шепнул едва слышно, на выдохе:  
– Роси, почему ты никогда меня не слушаешь?

 

*  
Дофламинго объявил их следующую цель, и ею ожидаемо оказалась Дресс Роза. Конечно же, не просто объявил, а устроил из этого целое представление. Тогда был сильный ветер; врываясь в открытые окна, он трепал и мотал тени по стенам темного зала, освещенного факелами. Огромные спинки кресел, казалось, врастали в потолок, будто старшие офицеры Донкихота отделяли своего господина от всего мира. Ло прошел вдоль стены: кресло Коры пустовало. У колонны кто-то схватил его за плечо; обернувшись, Ло увидел Кору – тот стоял, курил и перекатывал на губах недобрую, скрытную усмешку. Сегодня он был в темных очках.  
– Почему ты не там? – Ло мотнул головой в сторону старших офицеров.  
Кора опустился на корточки, теперь Ло смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
– Что, хочешь в мое кресло?  
– Не хочу. Великовато, да и обязанности не вдохновляют.  
– Обязанности! – фыркнул Кора. Дофламинго, показывавший что-то на карте, – под расстегнутым манжетом был виден край лиловеющего синяка – покосился на него с интересом, замолчал и после паузы продолжил:  
– Мы спасители, а не мародеры. Убедитесь, что все накрепко это запомнили.   
Дофламинго говорил легко, уверенно, но Ло почему-то казалось, он обращается к единственному человеку в зале, продолжая давний, бесплодный и давно наскучивший спор, в котором каждая сторона уже успела позабыть, за что когда-то воевала.  
  
  
Утром Ло разбудил стук в дверь. На пороге стоял Кора: с двумя кружками кофе, с растрепанными волосами, с красным пятном на шее. Ло моргнул и поскреб затылок.  
– Что ты тут забыл? – буркнул он, шагнув в сторону от прохода.   
– Соскучился. – Кора прошел внутрь; поставив кружки, поднял раскрытую книгу. Бросил на стол. – Может, правда свалим, а? Только ты и я. Тошно от этих разговоров про возвращение украденной собственности.  
Ло натянул майку, неторопливо повернулся.   
– Ты совсем заврался, – тихо сказал он. Пальцы, сжатые в кулаки, болели от напряжения. – Ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь. Слушай, Кора-сан, а может, когда я тебя вытаскивал, случайно голову повредил? Ты не знаешь?  
Его начало подташнивать, сердце колотилось часто и неровно, от головы спускались легкость и оцепенение. Кора сел на диван, не отвечая; ничего нового в этом не было, никакой надежды, никакого понимания или признания, одна сплошная ложь той или иной степени прозрачности.  
– Сначала тебе нормально, тебе все нормально, потом ты трахаешься с Доффи в каждом темном углу, потом тебе тошно, давай свалим отсюда, Ло, как же меня это… – он перевел дыхание, выплюнул: – Ты такой же мудак как Доффи. Разница только в том, что он не считает меня ребенком. А ты считаешь, Коразон. Тебе так удобнее.  
Глаза резало жаром и влагой, он отвернулся, тогда Кора его обнял, крепко прижав к себе. Ло уткнулся носом в шубу, мягкие, пушистые перья щекотали лицо, пахли табачным дымом, и это было совсем как в детстве, когда Ло не замечал вещей, которые сейчас казались такими важными: прикосновений, движения мышц, стука сердца, ровного дыхания. Ло попытался вывернуться, но Кора держал крепко.   
– Это плохая идея, но я все-таки должен тебе сказать, – голос звучал глухо, таял в меху и перьях; Ло чувствовал, как его губы, шевелясь, касаются чужой шеи. Кора не разжимал рук.  
– Я тебя люблю, Кора-сан. Я люблю тебя так сильно, что не могу больше ни о чем думать. Я надеялся, само пройдет, но оно чем дальше, тем хуже. И еще, знаешь, я тебя очень хочу. Мне все равно, как, хоть сверху, хоть снизу, главное, чтобы это был ты. “Только ты и я”, да?  
Ло замолчал. Руки расслабленно свисали вдоль боков, касаясь коленей Коры. Он ждал ответа – и одновременно не хотел его, расставляющего все на свои места.   
– Ты вообще как, габариты сопоставляешь? – спросил Кора.  
По крайней мере, это не было однозначным “нет” – а может, Кора просто тянул время.  
– Я уже все продумал, – Ло отстранился, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, прочитать ответ. – Если использовать Опе-Опе, не будет никаких проблем. Не сомневайся. Верь мне.  
– И правда. Ну, тогда я просто не хочу.  
– Потому что я не Доффи? – слова вылетели сами, машинальным ударом на удар, и Ло тут же пожалел, что проболтался. Накрыл рот Коры ладонью: ничего не говори, ты слышишь меня? Молчи. Злость поднялась, но тут же отхлынула, Кора смотрел спокойно и прямо, не отводя взгляд, и Ло тоже успокоился. Сел рядом – Кора больше его не держал. Забавно. В чем-то даже смешно.  
– Офигеть, – хмыкнул он. – Ты меня отшил.   
– Что я сейчас должен сказать? – спросил Кора, закуривая, и на мгновение сердце провалилось от этого знакомого запаха, от этой близости и недосягаемости.  
– Вот придурок, – Ло улыбнулся, ткнул его кулаком в бок. – Скажи, что тебе очень жаль. Что ты и Доффи… Нет, лучше не говори про Доффи. Скажи, что ты самое ничтожное и жалкое существо на всем Гранд Лайн.   
– Я не оно! – возмутился Кора.  
– Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было, – вздохнул Ло, и вдруг застыл, дезориентированный, словно его ударили чем-то тяжелым по затылку. Он повторил недавние слова Дофламинго с точностью до интонации.   
Он встал и что-то сказал, чувствуя, как примерзла к губам улыбка, вышел, не разбирая дороги, правой-левой, правой-левой, в голове перекатывалась громкая, звенящая пустота. На что-то налетел, поднял голову, поднял руку, комкая мягкие, упругие перья, придушенно зашептал:  
– Я тебя ненавижу, как же я тебя ненавижу, ненавижу, я тебя ненавижу.  
Он повторял это снова и снова, пока слова не распались на бессмысленные, ничего не значащие звуки. А Дофламинго стоял и слушал.

 

*  
Они высадились в городке Себио, затерялись в толпе прибывших и покидающих Дресс Розу. Шесть человек – остальные ждали на кораблях близ острова. Дофламинго сразу же ушел, наказав до поры вести себя тихо – Кора сказал, пошел играть с мышкой. Ему нравятся такие игры, – сказал Кора, рассеянно постукивая незажженной сигаретой по столу. Ло смотрел по сторонам, открытая площадка летнего кафе (хотя у них тут, наверное, круглый год лето) примыкала к дороге. Мимо шли люди, спорили, смеялись, беспечно болтали; Ло не привык к такому говору, быстрому, неровному и мелодичному, и с трудом разбирал обрывки фраз. Белые камни невысоких домов отсвечивали мягким слюдяным блеском, везде были разноцветные крыши, ящики с цветами, воздух пах апельсинами и рыбой, а над всем этим плескалось небо, синее и сочное как влажная краска.   
– А тебе? – спросил Ло. Кора перевел на него взгляд, закурил.  
– Тебе какие игры нравятся? – повторил Ло. – Доффи говорит, что ты оружие и что тебя специально прислали по его душу, потому что иначе не подобраться.  
– Доффи врет, – беспечно ответил Кора. – К нему легко подобраться, он постоянно набирает новичков. Сам подумай.  
– Ты тоже врешь. И кому из вас мне верить?  
– Себе.  
Ты же хотел спасти Дресс Розу, – думал Ло, глядя на мороженое, тающее в вазочке. – Или ты просто хотел разрушить планы Доффи? Ты и меня похитил только потому что Доффи уделял мне слишком много внимания.   
“Уверен, он остался со мной из-за тебя”, – слова Дофламинго всплыли в голове; тот наверняка знал Кору лучше, чем кто-либо.  
А может, Кора все это время был верен Дозору? Может, он продолжил свою игру, исключив из нее Ло? Что бы он там ни говорил, ему тоже нравились игры. Кора никого из них не любил, ни Дофламинго, ни самого Ло, и его прозвище, Коразон, казалось теперь горькой издевкой – лучше и нельзя было назвать человека без сердца.  
– Только не делай глупостей, – попросил Ло.  
– Ты тоже.  
  
Дофламинго вернулся за полночь. Зашел в гостиничный номер, оглядел команду:  
– Вы что тут все забыли? Лично я собираюсь пару часов поспать, а утром действуем по плану.   
– Как тебе король, Доффи? – спросил Требол. – С ним не будет проблем?  
– Король! – насмешливо и возмущенно фыркнул Дофламинго. – Бездарный самозванец. “Восемьсот лет без войн”, нашел чем гордиться.  
Он сбросил шубу на стул, зевнул, всем видом показывая, что хочет остаться один. Ло уходил предпоследним; Кора даже не попытался сделать вид, что уходит. За спиной скрипнула кровать, Ло закрыл дверь. Он думал, заснет сразу, как только ляжет и закроет глаза, но сон не шел, в голове назойливо крутились мысли. Кора может разрушить все, что они строили, а Дофламинго даже пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы его остановить. За стеной послышался голос, потом смех, потом стало тихо. Может быть, за эти три года у Дофламинго изменились приоритеты; может быть, Кора в его постели был важнее завоеваний, важнее мести, важнее всего мира. Всего лишь эмоции. Ослабляющая привязанность. Ло перевернулся на бок. Мысли замедлили бег, начали путаться, теплая, тяжелая дрема сковала мышцы. “Я тебя люблю, Ло”, – шептал знакомый голос, но Ло больше не верил этому голосу.   
Рано утром на больших экранах передавали обращение короля. Над площадями и улочками гремело: "Жители Дресс Розы! Одолжите мне, пожалуйста, все свои деньги!"  
– Что за жалкое зрелище, – сказал Дофламинго. Они сидели на плоской крыше башенки; Ло смотрел на обманчиво свирепое усатое лицо и думал, что бы сделал сам Дофламинго в такой ситуации. Уничтожил бы врага без раздумий, сделал бы расправу показательной и страшной, чтобы никто и никогда больше не посмел покушаться на его собственность.  
Под ногами мельтешили люди: королевская армия трясла мешками, кто-то размахивал оружием. Заспанные горожане были в растерянности, кто-то кричал: "Я верю королю!", кто-то, одетый побогаче, хмурился и сжимал кулаки.   
– План такой, – Дофламинго, подперев подбородок рукой и закинув ногу за ногу, с интересом наблюдал за происходящим. – Добрые горожане начинают революцию, а мы помогаем им свергнуть жадного короля.  
– Ты до сих пор слишком хорошо думаешь о людях, молодой господин, – вздохнул за спиной Требол. – Трусливые мягкотелые слабаки не начинают революций.  
Дофламинго поморщился и тут же улыбнулся. Повел пальцами вытянутой руки:  
– И все-таки добрые горожане могут начать революцию. Как думаешь, кто-нибудь выстрелит в эту милую молодую мамашу?  
Женщина, придерживая одной рукой грудного ребенка, схватила вилы, стоявшие у стены.  
– Или в этого ребенка? В этого старичка?  
– А если не прокатит? – спросил Ло.  
– Что-нибудь придумаем, – беззаботно отозвался Дофламинго. Издалека послышался стук копыт, приближался всадник. Кто-то крикнул: "Король! Король приехал!". Дофламинго улыбался, и Ло вдруг понял, что все они, весь этот остров находится в огромной, искусно сплетенной паутине. Дофламинго знал, что произойдет через пять минут, знал, чем закончится день, он выстроил план так, чтобы остаться хорошим в глазах Коры – скрытного, упрямого, бессердечного. Возможно, тоже боялся его потерять.  
– Кстати, а где Кора-сан? – спросил Ло. Внизу, на площади, король взмахнул мечом и накинулся на горожан. Дофламинго сжал губы, потом неприязненно бросил:  
– Должен быть в столице. Побежишь догонять?  
Раньше бы Ло разозлился, сейчас он отметил, обозначил внутри: “я должен был разозлиться", да и на Кору ему было, в сущности, плевать, почти плевать. Что-то устало шевелилось, кололо, умирало в груди под ребрами.  
– Я же просто спросил, – сказал Ло. – Ты слишком остро реагируешь.  
Дофламинго отвернулся.  
– Доффи, нам не пора вмешаться? – подал голос Требол. – Этот дурак уже достаточно дел наворотил.  
– Пора, – ответил Ло и спрыгнул вниз, чувствуя, как раскрывается в руке сфера Пространства. Что-то чужеродное, тонкое и острое хлестнуло по пленке пузыря – похоже, Дофламинго пытался его остановить.  
Забавно, но сначала меч не хотел резать по-настоящему, только разделял врагов на части. Потом получилось, и Ло отпустил себя, полагаясь на уроки, вбитые с детства. Он убивал, не разбирая, кто перед ним, что перед ним, ему хотелось уничтожить мир, хотелось, чтобы кто-то заплатил за его боль и разочарование. Он все делал правильно, и ему становилось легче. Когда ему стало совсем легко, враги закончились. Никто больше не шевелился. Ло вытер пот со лба, поднял меч, лежавший рядом с трупом в отороченном мехом плаще. По плащу он узнал короля. Доффи приказывал не трогать короля, но какая теперь разница – да и наверняка на этот случай у него тоже есть план. Тем более, сам он остался непричастным, а значит, Кора…  
Ло моргнул, помотал головой и отчаянно заскреб щеку – ее что-то стянуло, и кожа неприятно зудела. План, да, Дофламинго должен был это предусмотреть, иначе хреновый из него стратег. Ло пересек площадь и пошел по улице, закинув оба меча на плечо. В окнах мелькали люди, торопливо и тихо задергивающие занавески. Вокруг было очень мирно, очень спокойно, справа мелькнули пустые столики открытого кафе, несколько стульев перевернуты. Вчера они там сидели с Корой, и Кора…  
“Со мной что-то не так”, – сказал себе Ло. Что-то пролетело в небе, он посмотрел вверх – Буйвол, описав петлю, опустился в проулок, с него спрыгнула Детка Пять.  
– А вот и он, – сказал Буйвол. В маленьких глазках мелькнуло что-то непонятное, похожее на жалость, но нет, наверное, почудилось. Наверняка почудилось.  
– Пойдем, – Детка Пять шагнула вперед и взяла его за руку. Пальцы сжались, стали холодными и твердыми. Сдавили стальными тисками, врастающими в запястье.  
– Будешь дергаться – раздавлю нахрен руку, – сказала Детка Пять.

 

Дофламинго развалился на троне с небрежной уверенностью, совсем как король. Впрочем, “как” осталось в прошлом – теперь он и был королем. У стены, застыв в принужденных неестественных позах, стояли незнакомые люди, а когда солнечный луч упал в окно, Ло увидел, что их держат невидимые нити. На подлокотнике трона виднелась шкатулка с дьявольским фруктом.  
В тишине оглушительно лязгнул трофейный меч, ударившись об пол, и какая-то мелкая девчонка всхлипнула, тут же зажала рот обеими руками. Дофламинго задумчиво посмотрел на меч, поднял взгляд на Ло. Махнул рукой Детке Пять: “свободны” – и начал орать:   
– Какого хера ты делаешь? Совсем крыша поехала? Я что, недостаточно ясно сказал – не трогать старого козла?  
В первое мгновение Ло оторопел. Ему казалось, Дофламинго лучше владеет собой. Мелькнула неуместная мысль, что с такими истериками недалеко до апоплексического удара. Доффи закончил и пошел на второй круг, девчонка тихонько плакала, и все это, казалось, продолжалось часами, делая желание уйти куда угодно, лишь бы уйти, невыносимо острым.  
Неожиданно Дофламинго замолчал.  
– Это же были враги, – попытался объяснить Ло. – Врагов нужно убивать. Ты же сам так делаешь.  
Он покосился на людей у стены и, понимающе улыбнувшись, добавил:  
– А, теперь понятно. Хочешь выглядеть хорошим перед Корой? Поздновато ты начал.  
Дофламинго закрыл глаза, видимо, считал про себя. Спустя несколько долгих секунд он ответил:  
– Все, катись отсюда. Не смей даже попадаться на глаза.  
– Совсем катиться? – уточнил Ло.  
– Нет, в Акацию, – он вздохнул. – Только перед этим приведи себя в порядок.  
“Можешь же, если захочешь”, – подумал Ло, разворачиваясь к выходу. Тяжелые двери открылись, впуская Шугар; поравнявшись с Ло, та противным голосом бросила:  
– Фу, какая гадость.  
– Тебя забыл спросить, отродье, – ответил Ло.   
За дверями уже ждала Детка Пять. Беспокойно оглянулась, нахмурилась и, кивнув, пошла вперед. Ло побрел следом. Чем дальше, тем явственней к спокойствию примешивалось раздражение, усиливалось, превращаясь в злость. Доффи – тряпка, Кора – лицемер, мелкая бесполезная гадина слишком много о себе воображает. Еще и Детка эта тупая изображает сурового вояку, смотреть тошно. Все достали. Вдруг в памяти всплыла картинка, когда Кора, думая, что он спит, плакал из-за него, понимая, как ему страшно и больно.   
Детка остановилась перед запертой дверью и вышибла выстрелом замок.  
– Погоди, – сказала она и шагнула вперед. Занавеска зашевелилась, из-за нее выпрыгнул стражник с мечом, кинулся вперед – и остановился медленно, нехотя, напоровшись на длинное толстое копье, в которое превратилась вытянутая рука. Детка сделала еще шаг, приближаясь – невысокая, почти на две головы ниже незадачливого самоубийцы. Придержала вздрагивающее тело – на губах появилась слабая улыбка, щеки покраснели: ей нравилось убивать; возможно, она получала от этого удовольствие. Потом вытащила руку из тела, махнула в сторону, разбрызгивая кровь:  
– Ванная там. Одежду сейчас найду.  
– Валяй.  
– Если никто не видит, то можно, – сказала Детка, бережно опуская труп на пол. – Господин так сказал: “Если никто не видит, то можно”.  
– Мне он ничего не говорил, – буркнул Ло.  
– Шугар съест Хоби-Хоби и превратит королевскую семью в кукол. Короля она тоже должна была превратить, и об этих жалких людишках никто бы никогда не вспомнил. Господин не хотел их убивать, он хотел, чтобы их никогда не существовало.  
– Мне он об этом не сказал, – упрямо повторил Ло.  
– Он всем об этом говорил, – пожала плечами Детка Пять. – Еще на Соле, помнишь? Перед отправлением. Ты тоже там был, я тебя видела с Коразоном.  
  
На вторые сутки в Акации Ло решил, что Дофламинго был к нему несправедлив. А еще более несправедлив был к нему Кора. Не то чтобы Ло переживал, но для человека, который сам убивает без разбора, постоянно врет и предает, Кора хотел от Ло слишком много. "Слишком много и совсем не того, что надо", – подлил масла в огонь внутренний голос. Что за кривая логика? Дофламинго, конечно, представит себя в лучшем свете, – он из тех, кто и в море не утонет, – а вот Ло окажется крайним. "Не становись как Доффи", да?  
Хозяйка гостиницы, в которой он скучал и обижался, в попытке расшевелить милого, но слишком сердитого мальчика (“В этом возрасте все мальчики сердитые”, – добродушно улыбалась она, поправляя в вазе свежесрезанные ромашки из палисада), рассказывала ему про злого, жадного и одинокого короля, за которым пришел ужасный демон из морских глубин. Ло сначала развеселился, потом задумался, и вот тогда-то он понял, что Дофламинго был к нему несправедлив. Он уже собрался было вернуться во дворец, объяснить Доффи, что так вышло даже лучше, и если тот перестанет загоняться на точном выполнении приказов, то поймет очевидную выгоду, – но тут появился Кора.  
Он ворвался в гостиницу как морской ветер, опрокинул подставку для зонтов, очаровал хозяйку, чуть не слетел с лестницы, распахнул дверь и заявил вместо приветствия:  
– У меня нет слов!  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – ответил Ло, утрамбовывая книги в сумку.  
– Да, это да, – Кора притормозил и тут же понесся вперед, набирая обороты. – Нет, ну ты представляешь? Фантастический урод! Сначала устроил резню в этом несчастном Себио, а потом еще и похвастался!  
– Кто? – осторожно спросил Ло.  
– Доффи, кто еще!  
Кора с размаху плюхнулся на кровать, пружины скрипнули, но выдержали. Ло положил в сумку последнюю книгу и стянул края. Руки едва заметно дрожали; странно, наверное, от напряжения. Ло застегнул молнию и выпрямился, глядя на Кору. Тот оставался прежним Корой, но больше не вызывал растерянности, любви и жажды. Он будто распадался на части в голове Ло: вот темные очки, вот размашистые движения, теплая улыбка, ремень с пряжкой-эмблемой, кобура на поясе. Что же в нем так сильно зацепило Доффи? "Я тебя люблю", – подумал Ло, чтобы окончательно убедиться, но слова потеряли смысл, стали пустыми и ничего не значащими. На самом деле Кора даже раздражал. Наконец-то прошло.  
Наконец-то стало легче.  
– И что Доффи?  
– Ты меня вообще слушаешь? – Кора никак не хотел успокаиваться. В самом деле, старшие офицеры его ненавидят, он совсем один. В семье Дофламинго у него нет друзей – только влюбленный Доффи, такой же психованный, как и сам Кора.  
– Слушаю, – кивнул Ло.  
– Порубил на фарш короля вместе с армией. Главное, непонятно, нахера он вообще это сделал, потому что это все усложнило. План был совсем в другом, сто раз обсуждали. Ладно, я запустил слух про "демона из морских глубин", но когда-нибудь правда обязательно вылезет.  
Кора вздохнул и устало потер виски.  
– Я совсем не знаю Доффи. Иногда кажется, лучше бы я его и не знал.  
Ло смотрел на него и думал, что никто из них троих не знает другого; они действуют на ощупь, ориентируются на голос, на тепло чужого тела – и всегда врезаются в стену.  
Пора остановиться и открыть глаза.  
– Это не Доффи убил короля, – сказал Ло. – Это был я.  
Кора поднял взгляд.  
– Понятно, – ответил он. – Собирайся, мы возвращаемся во дворец.

 

Дофламинго ничего не сказал по поводу появления Ло, будто забыл про свою недавнюю вспышку. Но и объясниться не дал – тут же схватил Кору за руку и куда-то потащил. Наверное, трахаться. Тем временем во дворце продолжалась вечеринка, какие-то разодетые важные люди с испуганными глазами поздравляли короля, пили за его долгое правление, за процветание и за что-то еще, Ло не дослушал, обратив внимание на ожившие игрушки и куклы, снующие по залу с подносами и бутылками.   
Все было хорошо. Наверное. Теперь все точно было хорошо.  
Он шагнул вперед, аккуратно отодвигая людей и игрушки – по невидимой нити, натянутой от входа в зал к балкону, на котором виднелись две фигуры. В голове было пусто, очень тихо. Кто-то преградил ему путь, Ло обогнул преграду, и когда снова посмотрел на балкон, то увидел, что Дофламинго стоит там один; сжавшиеся кулаки, опущенную голову. Толпа снова смешалась, а потом Дофламинго шагнул с балкона, торжествующий и довольный, с улыбкой победителя. Позже, когда все стихло, Ло наткнулся на него, сидящего перед закрытой дверью и в стельку пьяного. На полу валялась перевернутая бутылка, одежда Дофламинго вся была в пятнах от выпивки, очки перекосились и съехали набок. Ло смотрел на него с минуту, а потом сел между раскинутых, согнутых в коленях ног и похлопал по плечу.  
Дофламинго поднял голову и заговорил, торопясь, путаясь в словах:  
– Не могу больше, не могу, задолбало. Казалось бы, что тебе еще нужно? Королевский брат, королевский любовник. Круто, а? Хочешь еще круче? Забирай всю эту хрень, только скажи, какого черта тебе еще не хватает? Что не так? Нужно было убить тебя раньше, тогда бы ты сейчас не свалил. Да, Роси?  
Ло вдруг показалось, что он упускает что-то важное, но ощущение неловкости и снисхождения затапливало его, мешая сосредоточиться на чем-то еще.  
– Эй, Доффи, – он помахал ладонью перед лицом Дофламинго, потом снял очки. Тот вскинул взгляд:  
– Чего тебе, придурок.  
– Сам придурок. С чего ты взял, что Кора свалил? Он же за мной приезжал, сказал, давай вернемся. Хочешь, я его приведу?   
Дофламинго смотрел на него, будто не понимая, потом ответил:  
– А, да, конечно. Делай что хочешь, – и Ло вдруг вспомнил свое отчаянное и жалкое “Кора, Кора, я так тебя люблю”. Действительно, можно пожалеть даже Дофламинго, когда у тебя самого все хорошо.   
Он переболел Корой, он был великодушным.  
Приподнявшись, Ло поцеловал Дофламинго, и не почувствовал никакого запаха алкоголя. Дофламинго был трезвым, совершенно трезвым.   
– Подожди немного, – сказал Ло, – я в порт и обратно.  
Теперь он понимал, как вылечить эту болезнь.  
  
Все-таки Ло хорошо знал Кору, и это знание его не подвело: корабль (на борту было написано “Бесстрашный”, а принадлежность флага была такой неясной, что эта неясность говорила сама за себя) готовился к отплытию; на палубе, как ни в чем не бывало, стоял Кора. Другой бы спрятался, запутал следы, а он, уверенный в своей безнаказанности, стоял и курил, глядя в сторону дворца. Ло поднялся по мосткам, оттолкнул какого-то матроса, преградившего путь. В отведенной в сторону руке закручивалась, разрастаясь, сфера Пространства. Весь мир сжался до этой сферы, до Коры, оборачивающегося медленно, нехотя, до пистолета, упершегося в его грудь. Воздух внутри сферы казался голубоватым и будто перламутровым.   
– Привет, – сказал Ло.  
– Что, тот самый? – ответил Кора, глядя на пистолет.  
– Да нет вроде.  
Ло медлил; в нем не было колебаний, просто хотелось еще несколько мгновений посмотреть на живого Кору. Он взвел курок.  
– Извини, что не смог тебя спасти, – сказал Кора.  
– Ничего страшного.  
Ло облизал потрескавшуюся губу, тронул спусковой крючок. У него пересохло во рту; люди мельтешили вокруг, но, шагнув за границу пространства, взлетали, беспомощно барахтаясь в воздухе. На поясе Коры висела кобура, но он не пытался дотянуться до оружия.  
– Защищайся, – попросил Ло. – Достань пистолет.  
– Не хочу.  
– Как хочешь. – Ло отвел взгляд и все-таки спросил о том, что не мог понять, как ни пытался: – Кора-сан. Почему ты тогда остался?  
Кора улыбнулся, тут же изменившись в лице, и Ло окатило чужими эмоциями, жуткой нежностью, невыносимой привязанностью, любовью. Как же так? Как такое может быть?  
– Из-за Доффи. Он, конечно, навыдумывал себе всякой ерунды с шантажом и чувством вины, но он просто по-другому не умеет. А мне больше никто не нужен.  
– Даже я? – с этим коротким вопросом вдруг вырвалось все, что уже, казалось, перестало быть важным, все, что он запрещал себе чувствовать – грусть, безнадежная ревность, обида. Это разрывало его, сводило с ума. В кармане надрывался ден-ден муши, а от дворца приближалась точка, и уже можно было разглядеть Детку Пять, сидящую на Буйволе.  
– Даже ты, – Кора протянул руку и погладил его по голове, тогда Ло выстрелил. Он стрелял до тех пор, пока не закончились патроны, хотя это было уже не нужно.   
  
Вечером, устав от долгих, бессмысленных блужданий по городу, он вернулся во дворец. Из сумки уже не текло, но пальцы, сведенные на кожаных ручках, разогнулись с ощутимым трудом. Поднимаясь по скользкой каменной лестнице, Ло подумал, что Коре бы здесь все равно не понравилось, и что вот тут бы он точно не раз упал, а вон там, в коридоре перед дверью, наверняка захотел бы прикурить от светильника – и понятно, чем бы все это закончилось. Он поставил сумку на пол гостиной. Застежка разошлась, открывая светлую растрепанную макушку: слипшиеся пряди засохли и торчали бурыми перьями. Дофламинго сидел на диване, рассеянно листал газету; рядом в пепельнице тлела сигарета. Он хлопнул по сидению дивана: садись. Ло опустился рядом, потом наклонился и упал головой на его колени, придавленный такой тяжестью и мутным оцепенением, будто умирал от потери крови. Рука легла на затылок, и стало еще тяжелее.  
– Хочешь спросить, куда я ходил?  
– Нет, не хочу.  
– Хочешь знать, что у меня в сумке?  
– Нет, не хочу, – ответил Дофламинго.   
Он казался увлеченным газетой, но край листа дрожал как от ветра.


End file.
